


Para Kay Pangga

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: A small collection of love letters from one Miyoshi Kazunari.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 8





	1. Seven Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> so, originally, this was a collection of tweet threads that i wrote on my kazunari rp account. it was counting down to omi's birthday, and the tweets are mostly in taglish (english mixed with tagalog), but this fic is in pure english, so don't worry! this fic also has some additional bonus lines, but whatever.
> 
> i'll be uploading one chapter a day, until all seven days are up here on ao3. i'll be leaving the links to the tweet threads for each day if you want to read the originals.
> 
> the title of this fic is actually... super fucking sappy. okay, so my kazunari and my friends' omi had nicknames for each other. omi called kazunari mahal (translated here as "love"), which is a pretty literal meaning. in this fic, kazunari calls omi "my dearest", although in the original context, he called omi "pangga", which is a filipino term of endearment, hence the title, which can be translated as, "for my dearest."
> 
> i'll also be leaving little notes at the end of each chapter for additional context, bonus facts, etc.

_1_

I love your smile. I love the way it lights up the room.

I love all your different smiles. I love the confident smiles you have when you’re onstage. I love the bright smiles you have when we’re with everyone, and you look so happy. I love the soft smiles you have when we’re alone, and you smile just for me.

I love the way your lips quirk up at the corners when you’re pretending not to laugh. I love the curve of your lips when you just look like you’re happy, like you’re enjoying yourself.

_2_

I love your hugs. They’re so soft and warm and safe, like a blanket. Your hugs smell like spices, which is probably to be expected, since you’re always in the kitchen. It’s not a bad smell. It reminds me of you, the way you’re always looking out for everyone, cooking meals, making sure we eat… It reminds me of home.

I love the way your hugs feel like home. And I love the way they’re uniquely _you,_ because you remind me of home.

_3_

I love your hands, and the way they hold mine, like our hands were made to fit into each other, like they were perfectly built for me to slip my hand in yours.

I love how gentle they are, how careful they are, even if they’re rough and calloused.

I love how skillful they are, the way you prepare food and take amazing pictures like it’s nothing. You might laugh and wave me off, but watching you do these things feels like watching a magician do his work.

I love the way your fingers intertwine with mine, and they’re loving, and warm, and I feel that’s where I belong.

_4_

I love your voice. I could listen to you talk for hours and hours about nothing at all.

I love the way you call me _love,_ the softness in your voice. And I love it when you tell me you love me. It makes fireworks light up in my chest.

I love the way you talk, always so kind and caring. I love it when you talk about things you like, and your eyes light up, and you move your hands, and I could listen to it forever and still love it.

I love your voice when you sing, even though you say it’s off-key and not good. I think it’s endearing. I think it’s lovely.

I love your voice when you welcome me home, and ask if I’ve eaten yet, and you ask me how my day went, and I feel so, so loved.

_5_

I love your eyes. I love how soft they are when you look at the company. I love how soft they are when they look at me.

I love the way they sparkle when you’re happy, and the way they crinkle up at the edges when you laugh. I love the little glint they get when you’re focused, and the way they squint just a little bit, as though you’re trying to see what the scene would look like in a picture.

I love how bright and full of warmth they are, never fading, never dull.

_6_

I love your cooking. Haha, that’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? Everyone loves your cooking. I love the way your food tastes, and how you put so much love and care into preparing it. I love how you care for us enough to make us food, day in, day out. I love how, even if you’re tired, you wait for us to gather before eating.

I love how happy you look when we tell you the food is good. I love how focused you are when you’re preparing even just the tiniest snacks. I love how considerate you are when you make sure to make everyone’s favorite foods every once in a while.

_7_

I love the way you make me feel.

I love the happy, bubbly feeling in my chest when I see you. It feels like I’m on cloud nine all the time, and nothing can bring me down. When I’m with you, I always feel so warm, and happy, and safe.

I love the way you make me feel special, like I’m someone worth taking care of. And hopefully… I can make you feel loved, too.

Even just a bit.

If I could make you feel even just a fraction of how happy you make me feel, it would be enough.

Because, honestly… you’re the light of my life. All these things I love about you… they’re nothing compared to the whole person who is _you._ My dearest, who I love with my entire heart.

I love you so, _so_ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1320880258657075200?s=20) is the original thread for the first day, if you want to read it! i made little drawings for each day lol, but i'm not very good at drawing so it's kinda. yeah.
> 
> also, _taos-puso kong minamahal_ (i love with my entire heart) hits different in tagalog, lol.


	2. Six Things That Remind Me Of You

_1_

The color red.

Kind of abstract, huh? But... I think it fits. It's warm, and fiery, and filled with passion, just like you. It's the color of your vest, which always smells like you. It's the color of love, too. Haha, isn't that cheesy?

... but, well. Even if it's cliché, there's not much I can do about it if it's the truth.

_2_

The smell of cooking food.

Like when you wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon, and there's coffee on the table. Or, on some days, it's more traditional, like salmon and miso soup, or even just leftovers from the day before.

I like those smells. It's a nice smell to wake up to. And I'll peek into the kitchen and see you working hard for everyone, and there's a little smile on your face that I'm not sure you notice, and you turn your head, and you say, "Good morning, love. Let's have breakfast?"

_3_

The sound of singing in the shower.

  
Haha, yeah, I hear you. But don't be shy, alright? You're so cute when you sing in the shower. _"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly~!"_ You say it's not good, but your voice is so sweet and pretty, and I love hearing you sing.

I love when you belt out the words when you think no one can hear you, or when you just mumble a little tune under your breath. Your voice is so, so pretty.

_4_

The warmth of a hug when I get home.

It's a different feeling altogether, isn't it? To return home to someone waiting for you? To return home, and you're there, and I hear someone welcome me home, and you pull me into a hug even though I'm all gross and sweaty from the commute back, and I think, _wow, this is what love is._

_5_

The sound of camera shutters.

Okay, so maybe this one's a little bit obvious. But you're a good photographer, after all! The best I've ever met, if I do say so myself. The sound of a camera... it reminds me of the good times we've had.

When you snap shots of me when I'm not looking, and you keep them in a little photo album under your bed. When we go on dates, and we stop every once in a while to snap a shot. When I finally convince you to join me in that cute new IG trend, and you roll your eyes, but come up close to me and hold me by the waist anyway.

_6_

The feeling of your lips against mine.

A little chapped, but warm. Loving. Soft. Wow, I love kissing you.

It's like... something special between us, you know? Something that only the two of us could ever really understand. Like a little secret.

... haha, your lips always taste like apples. Did you know that? Did Azamin give you some kind of apple-flavored lip balm or something? It's sweet. Like you.

Honestly... so many things remind me of you. Even the tiniest things, like a picture of food on my IG timeline, and I'll think, _my dearest would love this!_ Or a flower blooming through the pavement on my way home from uni, and I'll think about that time you put a flower in my hair.

It might actually be easier to talk about things that _don't_ remind me of you, really. You're my entire world, and in this world, everything I see is you. All the beautiful things, all the sweet things, all the warm things... they all remind me of you.

That's how much I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1321308456071188482?s=20) is the original twitter thread if you want to read it!
> 
> okay, funny story, i was typing this down, and i had a sudden realization that in the thread, omi was singing some cheesy, meme-ish filipino love song (nasayo na ang lahat), and i was like, SHIT HOW DO I WRITE THIS IN ENGLISH.
> 
> so now it's every time we touch.
> 
> I HONESTLY had the hardest time with this day, even back during the original tweet threads. it was like, what reminds me of omi? literally everything.
> 
> but yeah. hope you liked it, because it only gets cheesier from hereon out.


	3. Five Places I Want To Go With You

_1_

I want to go to Greece!

It's a special place to me, so... I want to share it with you. It's really gorgeous there. You'd have a great time taking pictures of everything, I think. And the food there is really good, so I think you'd like that, too! It's different from what we have here at home, but that's the fun, right?

Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Even you~! Aha.

_2_

The amusement park!

We can ride the rollercoasters, and I'll hold onto you! Or maybe we can go visit the haunted house, and I'll pretend to be scared so you can protect me... ah, oops! You weren't supposed to know my secret plan! We can go around and take those really tourist-y photos with the rides behind us, and we can hold hands while we walk and eat overpriced food from the stalls.

It's a date, okay?

_3_

Paskuhan!

I want to go to Paskuhan with you when it's December. It's kind of, like, sappy, and I know it's a total normie thing to do, but as long as it's with you, I don't mind doing every single cheesy, clichéd thing in the book.

Besides, it's kind of romantic to think about too, right? Us standing in the crowd, pushed close against each other as the band plays. Aha, I think I can imagine it right now, actually. Despite all the people that will be there, despite the bright lights and the people onstage, and the fireworks that would be popping...

I'm sure I'll only be able to see you.

_4_

I want to go to...

Ah.

I'm not... sure if I can say this out loud? But... you told me, once, that he was someone important to you. That he _is_ someone important to you, so... I want to meet him. And, of course, you have to be there too to introduce us, okay?

I need to ask for his blessing, you know?

...

He'd be proud of you. I know he would, because he must've been a nice person, if you talk about him like that. And you're so amazing. I'm sure no one could ever be not-proud of you. I hope he approves of me, too.

_5_

... home.

And not, like, you are my home type of thing, even though you _are._ Home, like... sometime in the future. A home where we can live together... maybe with kids? I don't know. Somewhere we can live our lives together and be happy and grow old together, and I'll get to see your face beside me every morning when I wake up...

Even if we never go anywhere else. As long as you can be by my side, then that'll be enough. I'd be content with just that, as long as it's you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1321634080786505729?s=20) the link to the original!
> 
> okay, so some explanations are in order, i think? part 3 refers to [the UST paskuhan event](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UST_Paskuhan#Light_displays) which is. a thing. i don't know how to explain it, but just read the wiki, okay? there's usually a band playing at the end of the night, and a fireworks display, so that's what kazu's referencing. paskuhan takes place in december, near christmas (pasko = christmas), and i wrote this around november, so the original line was something like "since it's nearing christmas, i want to go to paskuhan with you."
> 
> the fourth part, about nachi... well, suffice it to say omi was going to bring kazu to visit nachi's grave, so. yeah. actually, funnily enough, by this point, kazuomi had gotten married in rp, like on paper. so the line was like, "i still need his blessing, even though we're already married."


	4. Four of My Favorite Places to Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra gay.

_1_

The little scar on your chin.

It's a mark of your past, right? I think... we all have parts of our past that we might not necessarily like, and it feels easier for them to just disappear, but... that's not how life works. Your scar... it's like a symbol, y'know? It represents your past.

But, baby... No matter what your past was, I still love you. Yesterday, today, tomorrow. Always, no matter what. Because you're still my Omi, right?

_2_

Okay, that went deep. Don't get mad at me for this one, okay? I'll have a little fun first!

Of course, I like kissing your neck. I like sitting on your lap when you're not paying attention to me. Aha, and of course, your love is kind of clingy, y'know? So I have to get your attention somehow.

And, really, you're not helping my cause, seriously! The sounds you make are so cute~

Oops. But that's just between you and me, okay?

_3_

Your hands!

You know, you always take care of us here. So you deserve to be taken care of, too! Like a prince~ Let Kazu take care of you, alright?

Hand kisses, in history, were usually shows of admiration and respect to people of higher status, like for the boujee, you know? As for me... well, of course I admire you a lot. You're so kind and sweet, caring, skillful, perfect. What's not to admire?

But more than that... there's no reason, really. I just like kissing your hands! The ones that hold mine whenever we go out to town, the ones that prepare food and snap pictures, the ones that protect us. Warm, soft... Is there any reason why I wouldn't?

_4_

Of course, I love kissing your lips.

  
This is non-negotiable, sorry! I love kissing your lips. It's like puzzle pieces, the way they fit perfectly against mine. Super sweet, super soft... If possible, I want to kiss those lips all day, every day. And I'm thankful, too, that I'm the only one who gets to kiss you on the lips. I'm the only one who'll know how sweet they are, and how soft they are, and how perfect they are, and...

Aha. I'm repeating myself, aren't I? But that's just how it is talking about you, I think.

It's like... I've already said everything I can say about you. But there's still an infinite number of ways to say them, so we'll probably be here all day. Wait for me to finish saying them all, alright?

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1321997833378037761?s=20) the original thread, as usual!
> 
> i didn't say this, but i realized it becomes kind of important, but when i was posting these on twitter, omi was replying to them when he saw them. so after posting day three (five places i want to go with you), omi said something about everything he wanted to say already having been said, so this is kind of... uhh. parallelism? yeah, at the very last part.
> 
> also, part two is kind of funny, since in the thread it starts with _tama na muna sa kalat_ , which literally translates to "that's enough mess for now" or something like that. but kalat (mess) is like a filipino term for like. uh. how do i say this. thirsting? yeah. basically.
> 
> also, i think it's funny that kazunari said boujee in his love letter. if you don't know what that means, it's a short version of bourgeoisie, lol.


	5. Three of My Favorite Memories with You

_1_

First, I don't know if you remember this memory, really, because I think it would be really, really insignificant to you, but I remember it clear as day.

I think it was second year finals? I was cramming _sooo_ hard, and I had about a million projects due, so I kept coming home late, and that went on for maybe two weeks straight? And every time I got home, without fail, you were waiting for me.

Even if it was late, and you probably had your own things to do, you always waited for me to get home so we could eat together.

Waaa. Little things like that are why I fell for you, you know?

_2_

The first time we had our plushie date!

Actually, I'm still not sure why we became marketable plushies LOL, but...! Yeah. That was probably our softest date ever. Literally~

I was so happy back then. I gave you a flower, remember? It was taller than the both of us were.

And that was also the time when you told me for the first time that you loved me. That you love me. That, plushie or not, you love me. And that you wanted to be with me. So, like, honestly... is it surprising that this is one of my favorite memories?

_3_

Stargazing date!

Haha, wait, that was a kind of funny one, because I remember I almost fell off the roof.

You were so worried, and the whole night, you just kept your arm at my waist so I wouldn't fall. ... well, not like I minded. It was nice.

And then I rambled on about the constellations in the sky, and traced shapes between the stars, and you listened to me talk the whole time. I think we were up there for hours, and I just talked and talked, and I asked you if I wasn't annoying, and you told me that you just love to hear my voice.

And I think to myself, even now, that I'm so, so lucky to have you. To have someone who listens to me and loves me. To have someone as sweet and kind and caring as you in my life. I'll always be thankful for you, no matter what.

Hopefully in the future, we'll have even more fond memories to look back on, okay? I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1322362314931138562?s=20) the original thread!
> 
> okay so backstory i think? the entirety of filipino a3 loves you twitter turned into marketable plushies for like a day or two and kazuomi went on a date, so that's part 2.
> 
> also, this was originally posted on october 31, aka the day glitter omi dropped, so the original thread ended with "i'd say see you tomorrow, but glitter omi drops later, and you know i'm going to bark over you."


	6. Two Songs Dedicated to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll drop youtube links to the songs in the text!

_1_

[You Are the Music in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzQQL5ZXn08).

"Wow, Kazu, High School Musical? That's super cheesy!"

It is. It is most definitely, undoubtedly, the absolute cheesiest song I could dedicate to you. You are the music in me, my muse, the one who keeps me going when times are rough, the one who makes me happier when I'm feeling down.

Just like the lyrics, you know?

_I sang you words I've never said, and it was so easy, because you see the real me as I am._

When I hear your voice, I know I'm not alone, it's so easy to love you and to be loved by you. I don't have to pretend. I can just be me, as long as you're beside me. And that's the best thing I could ever have.

_2_

[Wings / 翅膀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOcF78dru3I)

Ah, this is a Chinese song that, whenever I listen to it, I think of you. It's actually... haha, really cheesy. It's the OST for this Chinese drama where the girl ends up with her best friend... And, well. I like to think you're my best friend, you know? Someone I can count on.

You are the wings that help me fly, and you taught me that, after the rain, there will always be a rainbow. As long as you're with me, my world will stay bright and happy.

You made me braver. You made me stronger. So hopefully... you'll be by my side, too, until the end. And, of course, I'll stay by your side.

... tomorrow's Valentine's Day, huh? I've been writing these letters for nearly a week now, but... it doesn't feel that long. Maybe it's because I'm having fun, telling you how much I love you in all these different ways. I'm always having fun when I'm by your side.

Haha. Your last letter will be here tomorrow, so wait for it, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1322740217330102276?s=20) the original!
> 
> and [here's](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/ch%C3%ACb%C7%8Eng-%E7%BF%85%E8%86%80-wings.html) the link to the english lyrics of wings by ariel lin.
> 
> uhhh. yeah, i'm chinese, so i kind of just. waves vaguely. ANYWAY.
> 
> at the end, the valentine's day part, it originally said "tomorrow's you're birthday, huh?" but since tomorrow's valentine's day (as of the day i'm posting), i'm like. well! okay! might as well change it.
> 
> (i didn't actually do it on purpose but we'll pretend.)


	7. One Letter For You

To my dearest.

Aha, hi! So... it's been a week since I've started writing these letters, and it's finally Valentine's Day.

So, first things first, happy valentine's day, baby! I hope you have a good day, I hope your pillow is cool, I hope you find spare change in your pocket~

Honestly, though... I think that's just kind of an excuse. Because I really just wanted a reason to tell you how much I love you, and how happy you make me feel, and how thankful I am to have you at my side, and how grateful I am that, out of all the people in the world, you chose me.

I love you so, so much. I love you to the ends of the universe. I love you as much as the number of stars in the sky. I love you so much that you can't even imagine. My entire heart, my entire being, is full of love for you.

I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you scratch your cheek when you're embarrassed. I love the way you sing in the shower when you think no one hears you.

I love you so, so, so much.

Seeing you is always enough to brighten up my day. When I wake up beside you, my day is always perfect. Every time we kiss (I swear I could fly? Just kidding!), it's like thousands of paper lanterns in the sky, filling the air.

I could talk for hours and hours about every little thing about you that makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine, but I think we might run out of time. So I'll say this instead.

Omi, my love, my dearest, the love of my life, the stars in my sky, you have made me the happiest person ever, and I'm so, so lucky to have you in my life. I'll be forever grateful that you chose me.

And I know you'll say something stupidly sweet, like that you're the one who should be thankful or something, but hush first, okay? I want you to feel special today, because you're the most special to me.

You're someone who's made himself home in my heart. Without you, I'm sure there'd just be an Omi-shaped hole there that can't be filled. It's... kind of scary to think about, isn't it? Honestly... for the longest time, I was scared. That one day, you'll realize you deserve so much more than what I can give, and I'd be left with a void in my heart.

But... that's love, right? You have to take the risk.

And... in any case, I trust you with my life and my heart, so take care of it, alright?

... ah, but I think I've veered off-topic again. Sorry, aha. I'm kind of a mess all the time, so I hope you can forgive me. That makes me appreciate you more, though. The way you keep me grounded and keep my head from floating off into space. If you weren't here, I'm sure I'd be way up in the sky at this point.

I was... really happy when we got married. Even just on paper. As in, the happiness I felt calling myself your husband... It's really a different feeling when I'm with you.

Ah! That's right, we still have to get married in a church or something, right? Yukki said he's going to design our clothes. I'm sure you'll be super handsome, as always.

... well, wait. Last part, okay? I promise.

Lastly... I want to say thank you. 

Thank you for loving me. Thank you for accepting me as I am. Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for calling me yours. Thank you for making me a better person. Thank you for everything. You've done so much for me. I hope one day, I can return the favor.

Happy Valentine's Day. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/kazutimelove/status/1322916329519603712?s=20) the original, posted on november 2, 2020, 12 AM JST.
> 
> this was supposed to be for omi's birthday but since i've repurposed it into a valentine's day thing, there's some slight changes. anyway, i don't have much to say. happy valentine's everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kazuomi nation! if you liked it, come talk to me on twitter! link in my profile. i always love talking about kazuomi!


End file.
